


Jealousy

by Yaschiri



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, Incest, Jealousy, Soft Jealousy, not really yet, tiny inklings of incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-23 10:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaschiri/pseuds/Yaschiri
Summary: Dipper calls out Mabel.Ported from The Blue Hellsite.
Relationships: Dipper Pines/Mabel Pines, pinecest
Kudos: 12





	Jealousy

**Author's Note:**

> Literally one of my first Pinecest stories I wrote, long ago in it's hay day on tumblr. It's a shorty! Hope you enjoy~

“So after that Grunkle Ford swung the bat like he did it for a living and caught the werepig right in the head-”

  
“Uh-huh…”

“-and CRACK! down it went! Knocked the sucker out cold! We were able to restrain it and take notes on it’s body and I even got a great sketch of it in the journal!” For emphasis, Dipper lifted the book in his lap, the hard cover a dark blue unlike the reddish-brown of his great uncle’s, a number “5″ written over a gold fir tree silhouette.

“Mmm…”

The unenthusiastic reply did not go unnoticed, the 17 year old frowning a little. “Uh, earth to Mabel? You okay there?” The young woman scoffed a little, trying to plaster a smile over the small look of panic that had briefly washed over her face.

“Pssh, yeah! I’m right as rain, bro-bro! Cool as a cucumber! A floatin’ boat!” She sounded enthusiastic to the untrained ear, but Dipper knew his sister rather well, his frown deepening.

“Stop lying, what’s the matter?” he pressed, being blunt as he watched her shift on her bed.

“Nothing! I swear! Your werepig story with…Grunkle Ford is cool beans, Dip! I mean…werepigs are cool I guess.” Her nose scrunched just slightly as if trying to school herself. “I mean, you and I saw super cool stuff last summer y’know, but werepigs. Those are in y’know what I’m sayin’?”

“Yeah…” he began slowly, observing her as she shifted her gaze away.

“Though I think the colony of pygmy unicorns we found last year was bomb as heck,” she continued, “Way cooler than a smelly werepig. I bet that was a lot more fun than huntin’ around with Grunkle Ford-”

“Mabel-”

“Then there was that Sphinx we ran into, hoo boy that was a mess!”

“Mabel-”

“But our best adventure was when you got kidnapped by those weird naga things and I had to-”

“Mabel!”

She stopped in the middle of her thought, blinking once as Dipper continued, “Mabel are…are you jealous of Grunkle Ford or something?” Instantly he knew he’d hit some kind of nerve, her face colouring and eyes widening.

“No-I mean no of course not-why would I? He’s our great uncle, super cool scientist inventor guy, really nifty neato fella-”

“You are jealous aren’t you!” He was sure of it now, the thought baffling him. The accusation made her leap, as if a fire had been lit under her ass.

“Y’know what I think I heard Grunkle Stan calling for me I’m gonna go see what the old man needs I’ll see you downstairs sometime later Dipper okay yep gonna go do that-” Dipper was amazed, as ever, how quickly her nervous habits kicked in as she imitated the crazy sped-up infomercial voice overs. Backing up quickly toward the door of the attic with a nervous smile on her face, nearly tripping over one of the lose boards in the process. Before he could call out to stop her, she threw the door open and whisked away down the stairs in a whirlwind of over-sized and brightly coloured sweater and skort combo.

Staring at the spot where she’d been at just a moment before, he lifted a hand to the back of his head and rubbed it gently in thought. What in the world had that been all about-?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
